Wolves, Secrets and Changed Spirits
by daughterofthering
Summary: Fred Weasley dies when he contracts what seems to be a disease. When he wakes up in his own grave this disease turns out to be something more and a certain plan is formed with a certain escaped criminal to infiltrate Hogwarts in order to prove the criminals innocence, all the while Fred is trying to grasp his new form and the powers that accompany it. AU Fred/OC M for Violence


Chapter One

**Day One**

Fred and George were having a good first day out of school. The sun was shining bright in the clear blue sky and there was a light, cool breeze in the air; perfect for spending the day whizzing around on their brooms happily, pulling off backflips and everything. Despite the feeling of the wind against his skin and the high velocity creating so much welcomed adrenaline, Fred didn't feel right. Something was wrong. George was unaware of his twins discomfort as he was caught up in flying around the Burrow, laughter spilling out of his lips.

Fred chuckled when George did a dodgy backflip, but stopped abruptly when his vision blurred with millions of dark spots. Groaning, he leaned forward on his broom and held his head with one hand. He felt a burning sensation forming at the base of his skull. As quickly as it came, it went and Fred hesitantly opened his eyes to look at George, who was now hovering in front of him with a concerned expression and his eyebrows furrowed slightly. Fred mustered a small smile.

"Are you okay?" George asked. Fred nodded, but there was a glint of pain in his blue eyes.

"I'm fine." He said and tried to sound chirpy.

"You sure?" George pressed and Fred smiled again, though it didn't reach his eyes.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Okay…Want to race to the lake and back?" George grinned hopefully and Fred smirked.

"You're on."

The two boys proceeded to shoot off at full speed towards the lake. George was in front by half a foot, but Fred wasn't about to give up so easily. He leaned forward and his broom slowly pushed in front of George. He could see the lake and it wasn't too far away. He would have won, if it wasn't for yet another strange headache. This time the burning sensation spread to the sides of his skull, and his vision swam with darker, larger spots. He grunted before lifting both hands to his head and squeezing his eyes tight shut. He heard his name being called faintly, but when he went to open his eyes the pain simply vanished and left him panting silently.

"Fred! What's wrong?" His brother asked loudly.

"Just a headache, George…" He mumbled, but found his head throbbed with every word.

"Maybe we should go inside." George suggested. Fred nodded.

"Maybe." His head kept throbbing when they turned and flew back to the Burrow.

He didn't have a headache on the way back, but he could feel one brewing behind his eyes. Once on the ground, George would glance at his twin with a mixture of confusion and worry. Fred looked a little pale. His eyes were a little dull. His posture had dropped a little too. Something was definitely wrong.

"Mum?" He called as he opened the door. Mrs Weasley hurried downstairs and smiled at the boys.

"Yes dearies? I thought you were practising?" She asked. George looked at his brother, who didn't look up.

"We were. Fred said he had a head ache though…" He muttered. Mrs Weasley looked at Fred and her eyes widened upon noticing the little changes in her son.

"Oh, Fred, sit at the table!" She said and George watched his brother plop heavily onto the chair.

Sitting opposite him, George stared at Fred. His jaw dropped and he paled when Fred's blue eyes turned black. Fred felt the pain return and gripped his head in his hands as the fire spread through his entire head. Gasping, he closed his eyes and shook. George frantically called for Mrs Weasley. She stumbled in and upon seeing Fred, she immediately tried spells to help the pain. None of them had worked, but it drew the attention of the rest of the Weasleys. Fred felt the pain dissipate and he let out a breath of relief. His hands dropped to the table and his eyes open stiffly. He then noticed everyone staring at him in shock.

"Fred?" Percy broke the silence, "What just happened?"

"Just a headache…" He answered, throat dry.

"But your eyes…" George mumbled. Everyone looked at him, "They turned black…"

A tense silence fell over them. Fred stared at his brother wide eyed. His eyes turned black? The look on George's face said he wasn't lying. Something was wrong with Fred, but nobody knew what it was. Even Mr Weasley was at a loss for words.

"I'm fine." Fred finally said.

"Fred-" He cut his mother off.

"I'm _fine." _He insisted. Everyone seemed to be hesitant.

"We should get a do-"

"_I don't need a doctor." _Fred snapped, "Because there's _nothing wrong with me!" _With that, he left.

He ran up to his and Georges shared room and angrily slammed the door shut. Sitting on the edge of his bed, he stared at the wall and gritted his teeth. Nothing was wrong with him and we was sure of it. Tomorrow the headaches will be gone and he'll be back to normal. This was what he repeated in his head.

I am fine.

I am fine.

_**I am fine.**_

**Day Two**

The next day was eventful. Fred's headaches didn't disappear like he though they would. They weren't as painful though. Whenever one would occur he would simply wince and touch the side of his head. Everyone treated him a bit differently as well, like he was something breakable and fragile. It wasn't until that afternoon that Fred began to feel his belief of nothing being wrong with him wavering. All through dinner he was barely eating, worrying the whole family, and didn't participate in any conversations. Afterwards, he went upstairs without a word. George followed.

"What's the matter, Fred?" He asked when he entered the bedroom. His brother sighed from where he was lying on the bed.

"Nothing." He said curtly.

"You hardly ate any of your dinner." George said sternly.

"I wasn't hungry."

"You didn't talk to anyone either."

"Didn't feel like talking." Fred muttered sharply. George stared at him for a few seconds.

"The headaches haven't gone, have they?" He eventually said. Fred stayed silent; looking up at the ceiling.

"Fred, talk to me. Please." He all but begged. His brother's jaw tightened.

"There's nothing to talk about." He stated. Hurt flashed across George's face and he left the room slowly, leaving Fred to his thoughts.

That night they both slept soundly in their beds. Well, Fred wasn't really asleep. He listened to Georges soft snoring. His stomach churned suddenly and he grunted quietly. It felt like someone was playing with his insides as they tightened and loosened. He felt like he was going to be sick. Eventually, he wasn't able to stand it anymore. Turning over in his bed slowly and grimacing when his stomach gave a violent churn in response.

"George?" He whispered. His brother groaned in his sleep but didn't wake, "George!" He whispered louder this time. This time his eyes opened and looked sleepily at Fred.

"What Fred…?" He mumbled, "It's too early…"

"I don't feel too good." Fred said. George lifted his head up, eyebrows furrowed.

"What do you mean?"

"My stomach feels weird."

George regarded his brother for a few seconds before grudgingly getting out of his warm bed. Fred sighed and managed to get out of his covers without throwing up. George frowned when he watched his brother stand. He had his hand gripping his stomach and his shoulders were slumped forwards. He definitely didn't look well.

"Come on…" George put an arm around Fred and helped him to the bathroom.

Fred only just made it. As soon as he entered the bathroom, he dropped to his knees and puked violently into the toilet. George pulled back his chin length hair while his brother gripped the edges of the toilet until his knuckles turned white. First headaches and now throwing up, George thought, he needs a doctor.

"What's going on down there!?" Mr Weasleys voice rang out from upstairs.

"Fred's throwing up!" George yelled back. Within seconds, the rest of the family was downstairs. When Fred finally stopped vomiting, they let him clean out his mouth and his face before sending him back to bed.

"We're calling a doctor." Mrs Weasley said sternly, leaving no room for argument.

"Expecto Patronum." Mr Weasley said and a silver weasel patronus formed, "Inform a doctor…" Fred didn't get to hear the rest because he was ushered back upstairs into his room by George.

"Goodnight, Fred…" George whispered as he laid down under his covers again.

"'Night George…" Fred said before falling into a dreamless sleep.

**Day Three**

The next day was incredibly tedious. Fred was sitting at the table, eating his breakfast slowly as not to upset his stomach when the door swung open and in stepped a man in a long white coat. He was obviously the doctor. When the man was greeting his parents, he took some time to study the man. He had dark, greying hair and a black goatee with a wrinkled, narrow face. His eyes were a steely grey and he wore thin, wire rimmed glasses. At first sight, the man looked cold.

"You must be Fred Weasley, am I correct?" The man asked, voice thick with a Spanish accent. Fred just nodded.

"My name is Doctor Gonzales." He said, smiling. Fred gulped.

Then Doctor Gonzales asked him question after question for about half an hour. It was as if the man didn't truly believe Fred's answers, so he would ask the same question again and again. It was incredibly irritating. Soon, the Doctor said he had seen enough and the Weasleys awaited his diagnostics. The Spanish man sighed.

"There are many illnesses like this, but none that changes ones eye colour or headaches as you described. We will have to wait for more symptoms if this is truly a disease." He said and the Weasley family's hearts dropped.

"Are you sure?" Mrs Weasley pressed. The man nodded.

"I'll be back in two days." He then Apparated from the Burrow. Everyone looked at Fred.

"Come on Fred, you need to rest." George said softly and Fred looked into his eyes. Nodding he stood up.

It was at the top of the stairs when it happened. Fred stopped suddenly. He swayed and felt as though all his bones were weighed down, his mind was whirring dizzyingly as his muscles ached with tiredness. Why did he feel so warm all of a sudden? George stopped and stared at Fred. His brother's eyes fluttered shut and his skin paled.

"Fred?" He said seconds before the boy dropped to his knees. Rushing forward, George grabbed his upper arm and kept him from falling.

"I'm so tired…" He mumbled. George tried to pull him up, but he was heavy and limp.

"We just have to get to our room, Fred." George said and his voice was strained from trying to pick him up.

"Just let me sleep…" Fred breathed.

George dragged him into his room and laid him on the bed. Fred was in a deep sleep by the time his head hit the pillow. Breathing heavily, George pulled the covers over his brother's unconscious body. He sat on the edge of his own bed and looked at Fred's face. There was a thin layer of sweat over his face, clear beads slipping down his forehead and his hair was damp. You would have thought him dead if not for seeing his chest move up and down slightly with small breaths. George sighed.

What was happening to his brother?

**Day Six**

It's been three days since Fred collapsed. Doctor Gonzales had come the day before, all he could say was that Fred had slipped into a coma. He still didn't know what was happening to Fred. The whole family was wrought with worry and sadness, especially George. He rarely left Fred's bedside. It pained him to see his own brother so… Dead. So lifeless. He didn't feel complete when he wasn't there. That day he was praying that Fred would wake up, but by nightfall he was still asleep.

George, Ginny, Percy and Ron were sitting in the front room that night, talking about none other than Fred. George didn't say much. Neither did Ginny. Ron however was asking many questions. 'What do you thinks wrong with him?' 'He's going to be alright, right?' and more all thrown at Percy. He knew better than to ask Ginny or George. Ginny would probably cry and George would be very angry. An angry George was actually quite scary to see.

"Hey guys…" A hoarse voice said from behind them. Spinning around they realised it was Fred. He was half leaning against the wall and half propping himself up against it. He looked like death. His hair was in his face and his skin was almost pale green. He was shaking and breathing oddly.

"Fred!" They all exclaimed in shock. He winced, but mustered a pained smile.

"Hi." George and Percy immediately ran up to him and gripped his shoulders.

"You should be in bed!" Percy scolded.

"Come on, let's-" Fred cut George off with a wave of his hand and shaking his head slowly.

"No, no, no, hold on a second…" He said breathlessly.

He leaned against the doorway fully and let him head fall back against the wood. He closed his eyes and stood there calmly, enjoying being awake. George watched him cautiously. He was so ill it was painful to look at. He was awake though. That's all that mattered right now. He was awake and walking. He _should _be in bed.

"Fred, you need to be in bed." George said slowly. The boys eyes opened and he smiled.

"How long have I been asleep for?" He asked.

"Three days…" Ron said and Fred gulped.

"And you want me to go back to sleep?" He asked. Everyone looked guilty.

"No, but you're ill. You need to rest." George said.

"I'm fine." Fred's eyes hardened, but in truth he felt awful. Like someone had beaten him to a pulp.

"No. You're not." George stated.

Fred glared at them as they pulled him upstairs. He slumped onto his bed, feeling George watching him, and stared up at the ceiling. His jaw was repeatedly tightening. Whatever is happening to him, George thought, it's turning into someone he is not. The Fred he knew would never be this angry over anything and he was never so…Irritated and snappy. George wanted to know what was going on with his twin brother, who he has known ever since he was born.

Whatever it was…

It wasn't good.

Fred was _**not **_fine.

**Day Seven**

The next day Mr and Mrs Weasley were shocked and happy when their children told them Fred had woken the night before, but worry soon crept into their hearts when he slept until mid-day. Everyone sat downstairs, in complete silence, just waiting for him to wake up. Hoping he would wake up. By the end of the day they were losing hope. When they all went upstairs, Fred stayed. He didn't want to sleep in the same room as Fred, he just couldn't brave it. He couldn't look at his pale, lifeless face. It killed him even imagining it.

"Georgie..." A strained, raspy voice wheezed from behind him. Looking, George gasped. Fred was in the doorway again just like the night before.

"Oh my god, Fred!" George yelled. Fred was drenched in sweat and hunched over in pain. When George got closer, he felt like being sick. Fred's eyes were glazed over, unseeing and black with blood dripping like tears from the corners over his cheeks. His lips were stained with blood that spilled down his chin and from his nose. Even his ears were bleeding.

"Help me…Georgie…" Fred groaned. George snapped out of his shock and screamed for someone to come help him as he gripped his twin's shoulders tightly, "It hurts…" He continued to whimper.

"FRED!" Everyone had practically screamed when they saw him. Mr Weasley picked his son up quickly and Apparated into St Mungo's Hospital. All the nurses swooped in and had him on a gurney. The Weasleys were ordered to stay in the waiting room as they whisked Fred away.

George (who had gotten there half an hour after his father) paced the room, nervously biting his nails and pulling at his hair every now and then. Ginny was crying against Ron, Percy was pale and completely silent and Mr Weasley was trying to console the hysterical Mrs Weasley. They waited for hours before a nurse hurried into the waiting room. George wheeled around to look at her with a helpless expression. Was she going to give them good news? By the look on her face and the sympathy in the young woman's eyes told him not.

"Mr Weasley?" She asked, voice quiet. All of the Weasleys stood up and she gulped visibly, "I'm afraid Mr Weasley isn't going to make it." Tears cascaded down all of their cheeks like waterfall and Mrs Weasley only cried harder, hugging Ginny, "You can see him now."

The Nurse led them silently towards one of the rooms. Upon entering, they laid eyes upon Fred. He was sitting up in his bed, a vacant expression adorning his face. The blood had been washed from his face, but his eyes were still blood shot. His face looked gaunt and skinny with sickness. He looked up at his family, who rushed over quickly, and smiled.

"Fred…" George grabbed his hand tightly.

"Hey bro." His twin rasped, wincing at the sting in his throat.

"Y-You're going to be okay." George sniffed.

"It's okay. They already told me I'm…dying." He choked out the word.

"Freddy, I'm going to miss you." George whispered, gripping his hand even tighter.

"I know. Can you promise me something?"

"Anything."

"Don't forget about me Forge." A tear fell from Fred's eye, but he blinked the rest away.

"Never, Gred." George smiled, but it fell when Fred's hand loosened in his own and he turned his head to look at the ceiling, eyes closed.

"Fred?" He stuttered. Fred didn't open his eyes. Dread washed over George when he heard Fred let out one last, short breath.

"No! Fred, wake up! You can't die! PLEASE!"

He never got an answer.

**A Few Weeks Later:::: After the Funeral**

The icy wind blew across the stone graves, weeds and moss rustling in the sudden gusts. Among the old, dissolving head stones one stood taller and newer than the rest. It was made of a dark, smooth marble and had many lonely words etched into the face. **Fred Weasley, **it read, **Beloved Brother, Son, Prankster and a friend among many. **This was his final resting place.

It was the moon that first disrupted the cold silence… Its silver rays shone on his grave and a red light beginning to seep through the dirt and expand rapidly. In the blink of an eye the ground exploded in a burst of red light and thick smoke leaving a large, deep crater where his grave once stood. At the bottom laying in the remains of what would have been a coffin was the form of a gigantic wolf. His fur was a brilliant crimson red that became a startling orange around his snout, paws, chest, belly and the underside of his tail. He was around the size of a large horse, his strength equalling that easily.

His eyes slowly opened, the moon reflecting in his striking blue eyes. It's like he was just thrown back into his body after a long slumber… Wait… He lifted his head and stiffly looked around at his body… This wasn't the body he remembered so well. He tested his tail by swishing it gently. Where was his human body? Looking around again he realised that he wasn't at the Burrow or anywhere that rang a bell in his cloudy mind.

Standing, Fred Weasley shifted from paw to paw experimentally and quickly grew adjusted to his new form, however strange it may feel. His looked up at the lip of the crater, pushing himself up as hard as he could. Surprisingly his paws hit the other side and he rolled clumsily. Laying there, he continued to process what was happening…. Maybe if he remembered what happened before he fell asleep...Then it hit him. He didn't fall asleep; he _died. _He remembered everything including the pain and his family. George. Where were they?

He spun around at the sound of a faint twig snapping behind him. He was surprised to be face to face with another wolf. Her astonishing amber eyes stared into his blue ones with a calm serenity that somehow calmed his racing heart. She was standing proudly before him, probably only a few centimetres shorter than him with thick, pure white fur. She wasn't alone. Standing behind her was a scruffy black dog about half her size with dark eyes that caused Fred's hackles to rise out of apprehension. The black dog looked severely malnourished and grimy with blood and mud, but Fred focused his attention back on the white wolf. He yelped and jumped back in shock when he no longer saw the white wolf, but a girl around his age sitting in front of him. Her eyes were the same amber colour and her hair the same striking shade of silvery white.

"You are Fred, correct?" She asked quietly. He hesitantly nodded and a ghost of a smile appeared on her pale face.

"My name is Tsukiko. I think we have some explaining to do." She said sheepishly and the black dog nudged her shoulder lightly. Tsukiko sighed and looked at Fred, who watched the two curiously, "Come. Follow us if you want answers. You're going to need them."

Suddenly the girl's body transformed in a haze of colour and confusion into the white wolf. She gave him one last calm look before she and the black dog turned and ran into the shadows between the trees. Fred looked on in shock. Should he follow them? The answer was obvious; he needed answers. Shaking his head he ran forwards after them. It felt so foreign, the leaves under his paws and the way his taut muscles moved under all four legs. But…. It felt right. He felt the sheer adrenaline and power his own new body possessed and was breathing heavily from excitement once he had reached a large clearing where the black dog and Tsukiko were waiting. The silence was only broken by the wind in the leaves and Fred's soft panting. This time both the dog and Tsukiko morphed into their human forms.

The black dog was now an older man, with chin length black hair that looked as if it hadn't ever been brushed or washed and a dark beard that was more or less in the same state as his hair. He was wearing a faded, worn, dirty grey striped shirt that resembled… Oh God. Fred's eyes widened and he studied the strange violent looking tattoos covering his hands, arms and chest… He was from Azkaban. He was a prisoner from Azkaban. Fred recognised him from the posters his father showed him of a certain mass murderer Sirius Black. Fred growled and the sound vibrated in his chest. Sirius and Tsukiko shared a look.

"Now, now, let us explain." She started carefully and Fred continued to growl threateningly, although not running away like she had expected.

"I think I should do the honours," Sirius interrupted, "Yes, I am Sirius Black; a man wrongly accused of murdering Muggles and framed for betraying my best friend and his entire family." He ended curtly and gauged Fred's reaction carefully. Said red wolf relaxed only in confusion, cocking his head to the side and one ear drooping slightly.

"He's right." Tsukiko sighed, "He's innocent. You can trust him." He still seemed wary of the man.

"Listen, Fred, I can't prove anything at the moment but I can if you would be willing to trust us and help with our endeavours to prove my innocence." Sirius was genuinely sincere, Fred could see it in his eyes.

"If you agree to help us, we'll answer any questions you have and more." Tsukiko stated and Fred reluctantly sat down.

"Oh, also, you need to be in human form…" Sirius said, "Just imagine yourself in human form and will yourself into the transformation." Fred nodded slowly and upon closing his eyes he did as he was told. When he opened them again, he found that it had worked. He was wearing a grey T-shirt and a thin, red lumberjack jacket made of cotton as well as skinny jeans slightly torn at the knees. He wasn't wearing any shoes which he thought was more than slightly odd. Tsukiko lightly cleared her throat and he looked up at them quickly.

"What happened to me?" He asked first. It was Tsukiko that answered.

"You're body was adjusting itself for the first transformation into a wolf. All your bones and internal organs were changing so it was safe for you to actually transform, but in order for it to work without a hitch you're whole body had to shut down," She hesitated, "Meaning you had to die in order to become an Ōkami."

"Wait, what's an Ōkami?" Fred inquired, honestly and completely lost.

"A more… Superior form of Animagus but exclusively for people who's Animagus is a wolf. An Ōkami is more powerful, agile, fast and often have some kind of unique power even witches and wizards cannot perform." She said, smiling.

"And you're saying I'm an Ōkami? And that I died to become one?" He asked in shock.

"Yes… That's basically it. Although not anyone can be an Ōkami. Only those chosen by the Goddess Nocturnal and she only chooses the people that are truly strong and destined to do great things."

"Hold on… How did you know I was even an Ōkami?" This time it was Sirius that answered.

"Tsukiko here is also an Ōkami. She is telepathic and sometimes has visions. She sees an Ōkami before they even become one and that's how she knew you would be one." Fred closed his eyes and sighed. This was all a little too much.

"Will I… Will I get to see my family?" His question was tough to answer, not because they didn't know the answer but because the answer wasn't a particularly nice one.

"No… Not until you figure out your power and have grown accustomed to your wolf form." Tsukiko muttered regretfully. Fred held back tears and ran his fingers over his face shakily. Sirius opened his mouth to say something and faltered before speaking.

"But if you help us prove my innocence you'll be able to see your siblings a little sooner." He said and Tsukiko looked at him uncertainly, whereas Fred's face lit up hopefully.

"Really?"

"Yes. Out plan might be a little… Rough, but we have one that involves Ron and George." Fred's face just got brighter with every word.

"When do we start?"


End file.
